


Like Shattered Glass

by Icechild



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 4x06, Barry Whump, Black Bison - Freeform, Central City, Elongated Man, Established Relationship, Flash - Freeform, Hidden Relationship, Hurt Barry, Hurt/Comfort, Identity Reveal, Injured Barry, M/M, Meta human, Museums, Police, Superheroes, T-Rex - Freeform, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:53:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icechild/pseuds/Icechild
Summary: Barry and Ralph had been keeping their relationship a secret, but when one metahuman attacks and Barry gets hurt, will the team find out their secret?





	Like Shattered Glass

Barry flashed both of them into the museum just as Black Bison turned around with the last bit of the necklace around her neck.

"That belongs in a museum." Ralph took a step forward before pausing and seeing  Barry's incredulous face.

"This is a museum."

"I know I realized it after I said it."

They continued forward preparing to fight, they expected her to lash out, they didn't expect the t-rex to come into the room and get much too close to them for comfort. One roar was all it took before Barry flashed out of the way and Ralph stretched himself to the railing. In the next seconds he saw his boyfriend running around the t-rex building up speed before running up the tail. His plan would have worked. If it hadn't been for the t-rex knocking him off and hitting him square in the chest with its tail. Ralph had to watch helplessly as his boyfriend was hit and thrown across the room into the wood and glass display case. He looked to see if he was okay and saw Barry nod to him. He knew he couldn't wait, if Barry said he was okay then he was okay. He went after the meta himself.

* * *

Getting hit and crashing wouldn't have been too  bad for him, after all he was the Flash and he has been at this for a while. He's been hit to his fair share of walls, cars, buildings, tables, and all the like. It wouldn't have been bad, if it hadn't been for when he crashed the glass shattered tearing through his suit and cutting him before a large piece of the wooden frame decided its new home would be inside his left side. He gasped for air when it happened but quickly schooled himself. He didn't want to show weakness. When he saw Ralph's worried face from above he nodded and gave a thumbs up trying to shift himself up without too much pain. He was acutely aware of the blood coming from his wound and when he saw Ralph leave to get the meta he knew it was his job to stop the t-rex. Giant telepathic talking gorillas, human sharks, what's a t-rex compared to the other thing's he's fought. He left the wood in his side so that he didn't damage more and it would help stop the bleeding. In a flash he was back up fighting hit trying to block it in one area by running around it with all the power he had. The faster he ran the faster his heart beat, the faster it beat the more blood it pushed from his wound. He was already feeling shaky from it and one of his laps around he saw the puddle from where he had been laying before. He was loosing more blood than what he'd originally thought. Not good.

* * *

Ralph went up and blocked her exit. 

"Do you realize how many things in here I could make come to life? The gargoyles on the roof. The supports. I could make this entire building come crashing to the ground."

"But you wont. Because there is something here that you still care about."

He reached out quickly and stretched his hand to the ceiling with an artifact pot and held it a foot from the ceiling fan.

"Give it up now and I let the pot go."

She glared at him but sending another look to the pot she held out her hands in surrender. He stretched out a hand and cuffed her before bringing the pot back down and setting it on the pedestal. He pulled her outside and handed her off the police who were responding to the silent alarms from the broken glass. Speaking of, Ralph looked around for a sign of the speedster and was immediately worried when he didn't find any. He quickly nodded to Joe that they had it handled and went in to try to find him. He wasn't ready when he did. He wasn't ready to see Barry slowing down from running panting and gasping before grabbing his side and falling to the ground. He wasn't ready to see the blood instantly staining the ground around him. He wasn't ready to see the pallor of his skin or the shuddering breaths wracking his frame. In a heart beat Ralph was kneeling next to him trying to find what was wrong. It didn't take him long to find the sharp dagger of wood puckering out of his side and feel the clammy skin beneath his hands. Barry's eyes were fluttering and unfocused as the puddle underneath him continued to grow. They needed help. He patted the sides of Barry's face trying to get him to look up at him but all the response he was getting was small whines.

"Hey Hey stay with me look at me. I still owe you coffee."

"t-tired...."

"Barry You gotta keep those eyes open alright?"

He was terrified. He didn't know what to do. His comm was broken when he stretched out to get to the railing and Barry's didn't seem to be working either. He quickly put a finger to his young lover's next and felt how low his pulse was. Even worse for Barry being a speedster.

* * *

After Joe and Singh had the meta safely on her way to Iron Heights they went inside to check the rest of the building. Joe had assumed that Ralph and Barry had gone back to Star Labs so neither he nor the captain were prepared to go in and find the Flash bleeding out on the ground. Dibny looked up to Joe when he heard them enter and instantly the two police officers were over trying to help and assess the damage. David held high respect for the Flash and he'd be damned if he let him die like this. He deserved better. Joe immediately called Star Labs to find that they were on their way with the van to get him. He had the phone on speaker but just before he could warn them Cisco came through asking,

"Is Barry responding to anything? He wasn't answering the comms."

At that David looked up sharply and met eyes with both Joe and Dibny. "Barry?"

"Cisco you're on speaker."

"Oh frack...."

"Barry....Allen?..."

"David, we can talk about this later, we will, I promise, but right now he needs help."

As if on cue Barry coughed and choked Joe quickly turning him onto his good side for him to cough out more blood. His eyes were dropping and it was taking everything in their power to keep them open. Singh was trying his best to check for other wounds while Joe was putting pressure on his side. Barry kept letting his eyes close. Ralph was desperate. What was another secret right?

"Stay with me stay with me I can't lose you."

Without another beat of hesitation he leaned down and kissed Barry. Right there. He got Barry to kiss him back and even though his eyes were closed it was enough confirmation that he was still alive. He heard the back doors busting open as Cisco and Caitlin ran in and pulled him up before Cisco decided Barry wouldn't make it and just opened a breach for them. Singh followed through to Star Labs and watched as Cisco and Caitlin got Barry up onto the bed and she worked on him.

* * *

It was hours before Barry woke up. He felt tired and feeble, he hated it. He looked around and recognized it instantly as the Med Bay, he'd spent way too much time in there after Zoom broke his back. When he looked around he saw Ralph holding his hand and he smiled softly before looking to his other side and seeing Joe. Before he could ask what happened he choked on his words. Captain Singh was sitting right there. Looking at him. Oh no. He gave a panicked look to Joe and then the rest of it clicked. Ralph was holding his hand. Joe was sitting right there. No one was being shot. What hell dimension was this. 

"Captain-" He tried to sit up out of bed but his side flared with pain, looking down he saw he was still heavily bandaged.

"It's okay. You can rest. You're okay." Dibny slid closer to him and Barry leaned back again, once more eyeing Joe to see if he was itching for the gun.

"I'll keep your secret. It explains a lot of things about you Allen."

"Joe?...."

"Oh were you waiting on me to comment to this? We already had that chat while you were out. Caitlin was going to freeze anyone who got near you."

"Lovely."

"Allen," Instantly he perked at his name "I just have one question. If you have super speed, how the hell are you always late?"

Honestly if that was his only question maybe things wouldn't be as bad as he thought.


End file.
